Un nuevo mundo
by GrissBriss
Summary: La familia es considerado lo más importante y somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por ella ¿O acaso no es verdad?... "Conocer la verdad puede traer un conflicto de emociones y pone en pelea la razón con el corazón".
1. Capítulo 1

Un nuevo mundo…El nacimiento de un Azuma.

Conocer la verdad puede traer un conflicto de emociones y pone en pelea la razón con el corazón.

-¡Salgan todos ahora! , Estas son órdenes del Rey – Lagrimas se derramaban por todos los rincones de la región, ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto?, ¿Cuánto debíamos seguir aguantando?, quería saber las respuestas pero me daba miedo encontrarme con algo desafortunado, Sin embargo, una fuerza me aventó logrando que despertara de mis pensamientos. – ¡Hazte a un lado!, Estas impidiendo el paso -

\- Por favor, no lastime más a mis hijos, ellos no entienden lo que está pasando.- Suplicaba mi padre con rabia la cual no paso desapercibida por los soldados.

\- ¡Cállate!, Ni tú, ni nadie nos va a decir qué demonios hacer, ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS DESTERRADOS, NO LE IMPORTAN MÁS AL REY! – Estas personas tenían órdenes inmediatas, nadie los pararía, ya nadie podía hacerles frente porque cumplirían con todo lo que les pidieran no les importaba que fuera.

\- ¡POR FAVOR SE LO SUPLICO NO SE LO LLE…- Mi padre no tuvo oportunidad de terminar cuando fue golpeado con un palo que se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

-Jajaja Escoria como ustedes debe quedarse en el suelo.

No sabía que decir o cómo actuar, corrí con en ayuda de mi padre con una pequeña tela roja.

-Olvídate de mí por un momento Tokaku y corre por tu hermano él es quien nos necesita y yo no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para detenerlos.

-E…Entiendo- Estaba decidida, Tenia que recuperar a mi hermano (Azuma Ichiro era el mayor y a la vez el más débil), no tenía que perder de vista mi deseo de recuperarlo recorrí la calle principal de la región ¿Cómo demonios caminaban tan rápido?...

-¡AYUDAAAA!- Reconocía aquella voz era de Kenmochi Shiena una de mis amigas,-Tokaku se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron-

-Cálmate Shiena por lo que puedo ver no solo se llevaron a nuestros hermanos, si no que toda la región está corriendo la misma suerte.

-¿Pero para que se los llevaron? ¿Por qué nos están haciendo esto? RESPONDE TOKAKU, ¡TU FAMILIA ES LA UNICA INVOLUCRADA DIRECTAMENTE CON LA SANGRE REAL! , ¡RESPONDE!

\- ¡CÁLMATE! Te aseguro que no se está pasando así que por el momento vamos a tras nuestras familias.- Tenmochi solo afirmo con un movimiento leve - Vamos esto no se puede qued…- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estoy cayendo? Espera, eso es ¿sangre? Jeje Era de esperarse ¿Qué puede hacer dos chicas de 8 años contra el poder absoluto del Rey?... Claro…Nada.

-Oye, OYE Azuma, Tierra llamando a Azuma Tokaku… La tierra quiere respuesta.

-Azuma Tokaku no quiere dar respuesta a la Tierra así que cállate Nio

-Por favor Haruki no estés de amargada tenemos que planear nuestro próximo ataque.

-Por favor las dos no pueden decir estas cosas en voz alta, Cállense- Estas chicas en verdad eran un dolor de muelas Hashiri Nio y Sagae Haruki , ellas sufrieron lo mismo, despojadas de sus hermanos en tan solo un segundo, entendíamos ese dolor pero yo no podía entender porque eran tan tontas.

-Vamos Azuma no te pongas así sabes que Nio es estúpida de naturaleza.- Sacando un pocky de un paquete casi nuevo.

-Que cruel Haruki yo que te estimo tanto- Su sonrisa gatuna apareció la cual hace cuando planea algo realmente despreciable pero astuto.

-Calma Enana que yo también te quiero- Un ágil movimiento paralizo a la rubia y esta solo se echó a reír.

-Veo que has mejorado, será mejor que me cuide- Dijo Nio librándose de los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Jo ¡Parece que no solo yo he mejorado…

\- Esto parece divertido ¡Dejen me uno!- Se unía una cuarta chica Kirigaya Hitsugi con una sonrisa tan dulce pero una actitud tenebrosa.

\- ¡NO! – Decian Nio y Haruki al unísono, voltearon a verse y soltaron unas carcajadas.

-Vaya que son cobardes- Hitsugi en verdad da miedo cuando entra en peleas, te engaña con su apariencia y ataca cuando menos lo esperas, la ideal para trabajos discretos.

\- ¡¿Ya van a parar su escandalo?! , las demás están esperando en el auditorio.- Ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo en juegos infantiles que no llevaban a ningún lado.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Hace 8 años unos militares llegaron a la región más pobre de todo el reino atacando familias y llevándose solamente a los niños de entre 13 y 16 años entre ellos los nuestros y hace 3 años llegaron más soldados pero esta vez con cartas de condolencia a las familias ¿Por qué murieron? Más importante aún ¿Por qué se los llevaron? Al saber la noticia mi padre (Takuma Yusei) se suicidó dejándome unas pocas palabras…

\- No pude defenderlos ya no merezco esta vida… Sayonara- Por más que rogué no lo hiciera él no me escucho y desde ese día prometí cerrar mi corazón y esconder la llave para abrirle.

Ahora solo quedaba venganza a la familia Real y No importa quien este en el camino para lograrlo, porque también morirá. Para hacer nuestra venganza empezamos por asaltos a carrosas que pasaban por el pequeño bosque, de este modo íbamos a avanzar en nuestros atentados y no sospecharían ya que ¿Qué pueden hacer chicas de 17 años que entrenan diariamente con armas? Aunque claramente la última parte era totalmente confidencial.

-Llegan tarde, Ya todos están aquí solo faltan ustedes para iniciar esto- Es por culpa de este par de enanas que no podíamos llegar- Dijo Haruki señalando a la rubia y la peli azul.

-Te aclaro que a mí no me dejaron participar en su "pequeña discusión" – Hitsugi protesto haciendo que Haruki riera.

-Ya paren el alboroto y entren que no tenemos todo el tiempo!

-Shiena ya te juntaste mucho con Azuma que hasta lo mandona se te pego- Rieron el trio de tontas al mismo tiempo que iban entrando.

-Al fin se callaron, estaba a punto de golpearlas- Ya no aguantaba más sus peleas de venida, siempre eran así pero después de todo las estimaba aunque no lo admitiera.

-Vamos Tokaku tienes que iniciar con la junta y el entrenamiento hoy se integraron 5 chicas más- Era sorprendente como íbamos creciendo, nuestro pequeño grupo podría llegar a ser el máximo temor de los nobles, aunque el reino empezó a sospechar de posibles terroristas y comenzaron con las investigaciones entonces evitamos llamar la atención y fue así que decidimos hacer todas nuestras reuniones en un viejo auditorio lo suficientemente grande para entrenar a 17 terroristas y 6 asesinas.

\- Veo que sin mí no pueden hacer nada, Gracias a su plan pasado llamamos la atención demasiado de la guardia real y ahora están buscando pistas, Desde ahora yo are todos los planes- Dijo Koko mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-No tengo ninguna objeción Koko, puedes encargarte de todos los planes- Nunca me gusto ser la líder pero lo terminaba siendo y ahora con Kaminaga koko cerca de mí ella podía ser buena representante.

-Vaya tenemos otra Azuma por aquí- Dijo Nio intentando hacer reír a las demás, pero solamente consigo risa de Haruki e Hitsugi (como siempre).

-Bueno ya comencemos con nuestro nuevo plan- Cambio el tema Shiena mientras abría las puertas del Auditorio.

-Yoo! ¿Cómo están todas?- Haruki entraba como si esto fuera un desfile.

-No te emociones que todas ellas vienen por mí – Hitsugi le seguir la corriente mientras Nio y las demás la ignoraban, hasta que entro y se sentó a un lado de Nio.

-Jajaja Me la debías Enana-chan – Nio dejo escapar una sonrisa gatuna.

-Mira quien lo dice, La más alta de todas (?- Esas últimas palabras provocaron la risa de las chicas que las rodeaban y una mirada penetrante de la rubia.

-¡YA LAS DOS PAREN!, Ahora tocaremos el tema y quiero decirles a todas que esta vez será más grande que los anteriores, Atacaremos La segunda Regio "Myōjō".

\- Oye Tokaku… ¿Estás loca?, Todavía no estamos preparadas para atacar la región de los nobles, seremos atrapadas en el mismo momento que pisemos tierra hay. –Dijo Haruki al mismo tiempo que escupía el Pocky que tenía en su boca.

-Al fin dicen algo sensato las tontas Tokaku – Shiena estaba igual de asustada que Todas las demás.

\- ¿Y Quien dijo que vamos a luchar directamente?, Les aseguro que ganaremos, después de todo no hay tanta guardia como en las regiones cercanas- Koko intento calmar el ambiente de terror a uno de curiosidad ¿No van a atacar directamente? A que se refería…

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ñ_ñ este FanFiction bien Drogao :'v. Últimamente ya fumo de la Juerte :X**

 **Soy totalmente nueva... en escribir e_e okya xD y estaria totalmente agradecida si alguien me da un comentario, me agradaría saber que tengo que corregir y si sigo la historia o dejo las drogas u_u.**

 **Así** **que sin mas GRACIAS !**


	2. Capitulo Dos: Nuestros Futuros Planes

_LAS LETRAS ASÍ SON : PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES._

 **AKUMA NO RIDDLE NO ME PERTENECE, NI SUS PERSONAJES (POR ESO INVENTO MÁS :'V).**

CAPITULO DOS : Nuestros futuros planes.

-Kouko… ¿A qué te refieres?—La enana pregunto con ansiedad muy evidente.

\- Calma Hitsugi les explicare, ¡ATENCIÓN TODAS ESTO ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA!—Kaminaga extendió un pequeño pergamino en la mesa central de aquel lugar, incitando la curiosidad y aunque lo intentaran ocultar también existía el temor.

-Wooa Kouko, ¿Te lo robaste?

-Subestimas mis métodos de información Haruki, no necesito robar para saber cómo está organizada nuestra sociedad. —Se podía distinguir a kilómetros el enojo de la pelinegra y al mismo momento un inmenso orgullo que a cada minuto podía seguir creciendo si le seguían el camino de la conversación.

-Jeje Es sorprendente todo lo que puedes hacer— Intentando arreglar la pequeña rabieta de Kouko, Haruki decidió seguir adulando su trabajo.

\- Y… ¿Esto cómo lo vamos a ocupar?—Replico Hitsugi

\- Si me dejaran terminar podría explicarles todo.—El silencio invadió el lugar dando espacio a la explicación de Kaminaga— Como sabemos el Reino se encuentra dividido en 4 regiones, en las orillas del reino Paradox nuestro hogar, que en pasado fue igual de poderoso como la segunda región Myōjō (Myoujou) siendo el centro del comercio, la cual mantiene fuertes vínculos con Foutoresu (Fortaleza) la zona de entrenamiento militar especial de la Realeza y en el centro siendo la zona más grande conocida como "La Cuna de la Nobleza" esta Shinden (Lugar Sagrado).

-Kouko eso ya lo sabemos, solo quiero saber que vamos a hacer para ver si preparo el veneno- Hitsugi se encontraba impaciente por el plan, le emocionaba todo aquello que la involucrara, cualquiera pensaría que aquella chica de bello rostro, sonrisa tímida y mirada inquieta fuera tan mala valorando la vida de las personas.

-No va a ser necesario el veneno Kirigaya—Kouko tomo una postura aún más seria de lo que podría llegar a ser.— Dentro de un mes pasara una carroza con un paquete delicado por el bosque en dirección a Myoujou…

-Espera, Espera ¿Por qué una carrosa se aria cargo de un cargamento tan delicado? ¿Por qué no usaran los vehículos blindados? — Shiena se encontraba igual de perdida que todas.

-¿Es un… negocio sucio?... ¡SI!, ESO ES, PARA EVITAR LAS SOSPECHAS DE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE LO ENVIARAN COMO UN PAQUETE DE BAJO NIVEL— Nio dio un salto de emoción y por respuesta una sonrisa aprobatoria de las demás chicas excepto de Kouko quien estaba más enfadada que nunca, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tokaku que decidió actuar antes de que su enojo pasara a mayores y aunque las dos fueran de un fuerte temperamento, tenían diferentes maneras para expresarlo ya sea los golpes o acumular todo rencor dentro de ti, pero la segunda podía ser la más difícil y la de más peligro, si alguien te hacia explotar podría cargar con todos sus resentimientos.

\- ¡YA CALLENSE TODAS! — Azuma alzo la voz dejando a todas perplejas.— Son importantes las instrucciones para que no comentan ningún error.

Kaminaga inhalo buscando la calma que necesitaba y al encontrarla decidió continuar con su explicación.

-Si Nio, Es tal como dices, El jefe de Myoujou (Banba Ikki) Está realizando comercio con el Reino Vecino a espaldas de Shinden en beneficio propio, llevo tiempo investigar todo pero está recibiendo una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de alta tecnología que está haciendo Foutoresu…

-¿Atacaremos la carroza?... ¿O nos embarcaremos en ella para ir a Myoujou? — Nio soltó una típica sonrisa gatuna que con claridad parecía ser la que ideo todo el plan, como si lo conociera mejor que las mismas creadoras.

-Nunca me dejan terminar, Por favor Azuma indícales ya que es lo que vamos a hacer y quien participara.

\- Tomaremos la carroza como medio de transporte a Myoujou, cosa que no será fácil ya que está protegida por un miembro de la familia Namatame, de esta parte se encargara Haruki, cuando lo logres obligaremos al Paje a seguir con la ruta y abordaremos Hitsugi, Shiena y yo, al entrar a la base yo me dirigiré al lugar del trato mientras tanto Hitsugi serás la guardaespaldas de Shiena y tendrán que encontrar la alcoba de la doncella. ¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡SI! –Contestaron al unísono el trio de chifladas.

\- Tokaku Yo no soy muy buena en los ataques físicos, no soy buena en pelea como ellas, no sé con claridad que es lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Kenmochi cálmate un poco, Lo peor que puede pasarle a una persona es llegar a pensar mal de sí mismo. — Se entrometió una muy animada rubia a la plática y aunque su presencia a veces fuera desquiciante se le agradecía la oportuna intromisión con buenas palabras, que dirigidas a la castaña podían ayudar también a otra persona como Kaminaga Kouko, de personalidad tranquila, con una mirada engañosa que era reflejante de seguridad pero si la observas detenidamente encontrarías su peor temor… la soledad, Siendo tan brillante en estrategias, siendo tan torpe para actuar en sus mismos planes, ella era especial para las demás y para ella misma solo era un caso perdido.

\- Shiena No tienes que preocuparte por alguna pelea, confía en Hitsugi ella te cuidara, tu única misión es lograr que la doncella este de nuestro lado. — Kouko tomo un tono diferente al que estaban acostumbradas, era más dulce.

\- Déjamelo a mí Shie-chan, aquella persona que intente lastimarte saldrá gravemente herida, Nadie te pondrá un solo dedo. — La seguridad de la enana salía a la luz.

\- Con ella como guardia no te pondrán un dedo, puede que toda la mano, pero un dedo nunca.

\- ¡HARUKI! Deja las bromas para otro momento. — Solo se escucharon dos sonidos en ese momento, El grito de Kouko y la cabeza de Haruki rebotando en el suelo por el "pequeño" golpe recibido.

\- Creo… Que mejor nos vamos a entrenar ¿Verdad Nio?

-S-Si… Las dejamos. — Nio tomo el pie de Haruki mientras que en ayuda de Hitsugi la arrastraban intentando alejarse de aquel campo minado.

 _Este es el momento perfecto_. — Una mirada indico a Kouko que debían hablar más tranquilamente con Shiena sobre su misión.

-Shiena-chan sabemos que tienes muchas dudas y tal vez con esta explicación comprendas porque tienes que ser tú. — Sin más ruido que el producido por el viento golpeando levemente aquel lugar Kouko continúo la conversación. — Myoujou anteriormente era gobernada por una persona que podría considerarse Justa, sin embargo, con su muerte y la de su concubina paso a manos de su hermano menor Banba Ikki quien se hace cargo de su sobrina Mahiru, pero de una manera muy particular.

\- ¿A…A qué te refieres?

\- Mahiru ha sufrido abusos por parte de su único familiar, por lo que sabemos la mayor parte de su vida a estado llena de maltrato y queremos poner todo esto de nuestro lado. Sé que es despreciable aprovecharse de las debilidades de otros para el beneficio propio, pero si esto funciona podremos cambiar un poco o tal vez totalmente su vida… Tú lo entiendes más que nadie ¿Lo harás?

\- Eres demasiado directa Kaminaga-san, No me gusta recordar mi pasado pero eso no significa que voy a huir de él, todas han estado mejorando a pasos agigantados y no me quedare atrás. — Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña para después correr en dirección a las demás.

\- Creo que estará bien…

\- Con esa fuerza hasta yo podría enamorarme de ella. — La pelinegra con esa frase logro sorprender a Tokaku.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera tranquila, ese lugar era tan cálido y los únicos sonidos que lograban escuchar eran los que producían tan fuertes y firmes golpes, resultado de tan arduo esfuerzo, era realmente reconfortante saber de la existencia de personas impulsada a una misma meta en diferentes caminos, ninguna se quería quedar atrás.

 _Existen diferentes formas de llegar a donde quieres, corre y si no puedes correr; entonces camina, si no puedes caminar; entonces gatea, pero nunca te quedes parado y si llega el momento en que te encuentras en un callejón sin salida, CREA UNA._ — Shiena tenía esas palabras en mente cada vez que lanzaba un golpe al aire hasta que llego el rojizo colorido del cielo el cual les indicaba el momento de partida.

-¡MUY BIEN!, ES EL MOMENTO! — Poco a poco el pequeño auditorio se fue quedando sin almas, mientras unas pequeñas intentaban reanimar por última vez a una pelirroja que hace unas horas tenía la frente del mismo color que su cabello.

-¡HARUUKIII! Ya levántate esto no es muy gracioso.

\- Hitsugi esta inconsciente ¿Cómo quieres que te responda?

\- En vez de preguntarme cosas innecesarias deberías ayudarme. _No quiero cargarla de regreso a su casa_.

\- Vale, vale. Deja lo intento — Nio saco de su bolsa una botella que tenía una pequeña etiqueta, coloco un poco de líquido en un papel y acercándolo a la pelirroja conseguía respuesta.

\- ¡NIO! SI TENIAS ALCOHOL ¿POR QUÉ NO LO SACASTE ANTES?

\- Era divertido verla inconsciente — Nio tomo su sonrisa gatuna habitual.

-¿Q…Qué Paso? – Haruki se empezó a colocar de pie y antes de que pudiesen continuar con la explicación observo a través de la entrada para encontrarse con un ocaso. — ¿YA ES TAN TARDE? Lo siento chicas pero tengo que ir con mi familia, Mañana platicamos sobre esto.

\- Mañana actuamos como si no supiéramos nada.

\- S…Si, creo que será lo mejor Nio-chan.

Al salir tomaron dirección a sus hogares, en esa pequeña región no había nada interesante que hacer durante la noche, a esas horas ni el pequeño e inquieto gato tenía ganas de salir y en muchas ocasiones las personas se preguntaban ¿Cómo un lugar tan hermoso termino convirtiéndose en una simple mesa de rincón?; Los más grandes sufrían buscando respuestas mientras los pequeños conocían algo que los adultos no "La belleza pura", Si tal vez ellos crecieron de una manera escaza pero fueron dichosos al observar lo grandioso del mundo… La naturaleza, conocían muy bien parte del bosque, donde día con día podían consentir sus sentidos; y esto estaba bien plasmado en cada pequeño de la región.

* * *

\- En otro lugar del Reino-

-¡YO QUIERO QUE SEA ÉL! ¡NO ACEPTARE A NADIE MÁS!

-P…Pero Señorita es imposible, nuestra vida está en juego si algo sale mal. — La pobre alma estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

\- Su vida… ¿Y qué valor puede tener eso? — La joven tomo la barbilla del hombre y acercándose lentamente le susurro. — No me interesa su vida, puedo conseguir más personas en poco tiempo, TODOS USTEDES SON DESECHABLES, Si lo entiendes vas a hacer lo posible por que el gane ¿Verdad? — No importaba que tan amable intentara ser, simplemente provocaba miedo y asco.

\- S…Si Señorita. — El hombre apretó sus puños de impotencia para salir de la habitación con pequeñas gotas cristalinas en los ojos.

Ya sola en la habitación la joven se sentó y observando al espejo maldecía a toda aquella persona que no cumplía sus órdenes, Maldecía a cualquiera que se oponía a ella Ichinose Yumiko la próxima reina de Shinden con un corazón de hielo, todo lo que decía ella tenía que ser lo correcto y no tenía ningún parecido a nadie de su lazo sanguíneo, La familia Ichinose era considerada la más noble de todo el reino y por muchas generaciones empezó a gobernar y en esta ocasión no sería diferente Yumiko sería la próxima puesto que era la hija mayor, sin embargo, muchos en el reino se sentían atraídos hacia su pequeña hermana Ichinose Haru y por este simple motivo Yumiko la odiaba.

-Yumi-chan… La junta empezara pronto… me preguntaba si… ¿quieres ir conmigo? — una dulce voz bajo de las nubes a la chica.

-Claro Haru, no tienes que ser tan tímida conmigo, ¿Soy tu hermana no?

-S…Si — Haru tembló por un momento, son hermanas pero con 20 intentos de asesinato de por medio.

-Bien Haru, estoy lista ¿vamos? — Una sonrisa asquerosa se dibujó en el delicado rostro y solo lo asqueroso paso desapercibido por la chica de ojos color miel.

\- ¡Si! — Ichinose salió de la alcoba con una sonrisa, si bien no se llevaban muy bien el estar con su hermana la hacía un tanto feliz.

 **¡HOLA! De nuevo :'D , Tarde mucho en subir el capitulo pero no fue por Flojera :'V... La verdad es que se me terminaron los polvos alucinógenos y fui en busca de más, pero ahora si no tardare tanto con lo siguiente ñ_ñ.**

 **Muchas Gracias por sus consejos que son de mucha ayuda, Intente mejorar mi narración entre otras pequeñas cosas.**

 **Como siempre espero me dejen aun mas comentarios, sugerencias *-* o lo que se pueda dejar ñ_ñ y que viva el paso... Les a escrito Griss y les deseo Buenas Noches. _ _ . XD**


End file.
